medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Medal of Honor (2010)
Medal of Honor is a first-person shooter video game in the Medal of Honor series, developed by EA Los Angeles and DICE[3], released on Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 in 2010[4]. The game is a reboot of the series, set in modern-day Afghanistan. Medal of Honor's single-player campaign uses a heavily-modified version of Unreal Engine 3 and its multiplayer uses the Frostbite engine.[1] This game is expected to utilize dedicated servers as hinted by Sean Decker, General Manager at EA, in Atomic PC's feature article. [5] At E3 2010, EA announced that a Playstation 3 exclusive Special Edition would be released and will include a remastered version of 2002's Medal of Honor: Frontline. It is the first game in the Medal of Honor series to receive an 'M' (for mature) rating from the ESRB; all the previous installments have been rated 'T' for teen. Single-player Campaign Plot The game features a single-player campaign, in which the player will control multiple characters from both the “Tier 1” and “Big Military” perspectives.[11] The storyline will follow several Tier 1 Operators working under the National Command Authority in Afghanistan during Operation Enduring Freedom. [12] The story may be based on events that occured during Operation Anaconda that took place in March 2002, specifically the seizing of Bagram Airfield, the Battle of Shah-i-Kot, and Battle of Takur Ghar. Players also play as a US Army Ranger and an Apache helicopter gunner, fighting on a larger scale than the "Tier 1 Ops" campaign, as players will then only be a small part of the war machine. The campaign is heavily weighted (with regards to playtime) in favor of the Tier 1 operators.[13] The game begins during the immediate aftermath the September 11th attacks on the World Trade Center and The Pentagon. During the oppening days of the invasion of Afghanistan, a squad of United States Naval Special Warfare Development Group (DEVGRU), callsign Neptune, composed of operators Mother, Voodoo, Preacher, and Rabbit, the player character, are sent to meet with an Afghan informant named Tariq, who has intelligence that the CIA is interested in retrieving. Despite assurances by forces loyal to Tariq that the village is clear, it is actually a set-up, as the squad is attacked by Chechen gunmen. After barely managing to escape the ambush, Rabbit and Voodoo fight through the village and regroup with their team. Eventually, the four shooters find Tariq and kill his captors. Tariq informs them that the Taliban have a significant force composed of five hundred to one thousand combatants in the Shah-i-Kot Valley, many more than U.S. intelligence initially believed. Shortly after their meeting with Tariq, AFO Neptune is tasked to secure Bagram Airfield with a contingent of Afghan National Army (ANA) soldiers. After defeating the Taliban forces stationed there and fending off the counter-attack, the airfield is quickly re-purposed as a FOB by NATO forces. U.S. Army Colonel Drucker commands all local assets, is shown as a cautious, competent officer, in contrast to his commanding officer, General Flagg, who works in an office in the United States and is impatient and ignorant of the AFO teams' role in the operation. While Drucker plans to use Tier 1 operators to recon insurgent positions in the valley and ANA soldiers to eliminate them, Flagg is mistrusting of the locals and gives the Colonel a 24-hour deadline to send in the 10th Mountain Division, the 101st Airborne Division, and U.S. Army Rangers. The player takes over as Deuce, a Delta operator in a four-man team with the callsign Wolfpack. They are tasked with scouting and weakening enemy positions while traveling on ATVs. After completing their mission ahead of schedule, the Colonel sends ANA soldiers to eliminate several insurgent positions. Flagg calls in a rage, and orders an AC-130 crew to open fire on an unidentified convoy approaching Wolfpack's position. After engaging the column, it is revealed that they were actually friendly ANA and U.S. forces. The surviving vehicles withdraw leaving the Colonel no choice but to send in the Rangers as ordered. The player then takes control of Army Ranger Specialist Dante Adams as the force is sent into the Shah-i-Kot valley. After being inserted, they come under heavy fire and one of their Chinooks is shot down. The Rangers press through the valley and destroy several insurgent Triple A threats before being ambushed and pinned down by a heavy force. With no cover or ammunition, Tech Sgt. Ybarra radios Bagram and tells them the number of insurgents remaining and that the Ranger squad will not survive. Just as their position is about to be overrun, a pair of Apache gunships kill the remaining insurgents and the Rangers are extracted. The Apaches destroy several Taliban-held villages before RTB'ing. A Taliban ZU-23-2 Anti-Aircraft Gun pivots to destroy the crippled helicopters, however, the operator is killed by a Barrett M82 fired by Deuce. The next few missions involve AFOs Wolfpack and Neptune weakening enemy forces throughout the Valley. Eventually, Neptune is outmatched and calls for extraction. Mother and Rabbit make it to the helicopter, but the Chinook has to lift off due to heavy enemy fire, leaving Voodoo and Preacher behind. Rabbit uses the M240 on the Chinook to provide cover for the two SEALs, but the Chinook is hit by an RPG and forced to pull out. Despite orders to return to base, Mother and Rabbit order the pilot to return them to the mountain. The moment Mother jumps out, the Chinook comes under heavy machine gun and RPG fire, causing it to spin out of control. Rabbit manages to jump out moments before the crash, but he injures his leg and loses his weapon in the fall. Rabbit fights his way back to Mother, and the investigate a system of caves in an attempt to locate Voodoo and Preacher. However, the two operators are eventually ambushed and are forced to jump off a cliff in an attempt to escape. Both are badly injured in the fall and are taken prisoner by al-Qaeda. Back at Bagram, Colonel Drucker is attempting to organize forces to extract Neptune. Wolfpack is stuck on a mountain several miles away and is unable to assist. General Flagg refuses to commit forces, as Mother and Rabbit went back in despite orders to the contrary. The best the General can offer is Predator and AC-130 support, even though daybreak is only 10 minutes away and it is SOP to only fly nighttime missions. one of Drucker's subordinates cuts the General off and sends in a Ranger chalk in a single Chinook to extract Neptune. However, the insertion is a disaster; the Chinook is hit by RPG and machine gun fire, three Rangers and a door gunner are killed, and the remainder, save four, are rendered combat ineffective by injury. After securing the crash site for the wounded and medics, Corporal Hernandez, Ybarra, Adams, and platoon leader Sergeant Patterson head for the mountain pass. Hernandez is wounded and the Sergeant orders Ybarra to get him back to the LZ for medical attention. Adams and Patterson manage to link up with Voodoo and Preacher from AFO Neptune and the four continue the search for Mother and Rabbit. After defeating a large enemy force, they locate the two. Both are injured; Rabbit gravely due to gunshot wounds sustained from the firefight with al-Qaeda forces before leaping off the cliff. The six of them call for extraction, however the nearest helicopters are flying from Kandahar, many miles away. Rabbit's condition worsens, and his squadmates take turns comforting him and telling him he will make it. However, moments before the extraction helicopter arrives, Rabbit succumbs to his wounds. The seven survivors are safely extracted, with Mother noting that "this is not how the war ends." The game ends with a scene of two men, presumably undercover Tier 1 operators, sitting in the street of a South Asian town. As they converse about the quality of the tea, they identify a man they are looking out for and stand to approach him. Gameplay The emphasis is on realism, with EA going as far as to bring in real Tier 1 Operators from the United States military as consultants. It includes the kinds of objectives and tasks issued in real life such as raiding terrorist hideouts, hostage rescues and undercover operations. The single player includes some drivable vehicles such as helicopters, jeeps and a quad bike. Multiplayer Developer Gordon Van Dyke mentioned that people "shouldn't expect a clone of Battlefield Bad Company 2 for Medal of Honor's multiplayer" in a GameSpy interview.[10] Electronic Arts confirmed that if the player pre-ordered Medal of Honor they would get a beta code for the multiplayer beta for PS3 and PC on June 21st, 2010 or for Battlefield: Bad Company 2 VIPs, June 17th. The delayed Xbox 360 beta was then released a month later. The beta concluded on July 31st, 2010 for the PlayStation 3 and PC, while the Xbox 360 beta ended on August 9th, 2010. Medal of Honor's multiplayer was developed by EA Digital Illusions CE. Electronic Arts released multiplayer beta keys for the PS3 and PC on June 21, 2010. The Xbox 360 beta was initially delayed, but eventually opened on July 20, 2010. This featured 3 different weapon classes, two different maps and two different game modes. Maps Medal of Honor (2010) gives the player eight maps to play on. Not every game mode can be played on each map, as some maps are game mode specific. - Helmand Valley - Mazar-I-Sharif Airfield - Shah ikhot Mountains - Diwagal Camp - Garmzir Town - Kabul City Ruins - Kandahar Marketplace - Kunar Base Game Modes - Any Game - Team Assault - Combat Mission - Sector Control - Objective Raid - Hardcore Classes Medal of Honor offers the player three classes to choose from. Within these classes, players can customize multiple loadouts with various guns. Each class will give the player one seperate loadout for each gun within the class they chose. From here the player can uniqely customize the sights, silencer, and ammo for each individual loadout. These loadouts can be altered before and during gameplay. The player can switch to any class during play and will spawn with the selected class. - Riflemen - Spec Ops - Sniper Marketing Limited Edition Pending on a beta announcement within a 12 month period of Medal Of Honor's release,the Limited Edition will get you an invite to the Battlefield 3 beta and a token to download Medal of Honor: Frontline. The Limited Edition also features content out-of-the-box such as early access to weapons only attainable via upgrades and a Limited Edition exclusive Heckler & Koch MP7 submachine gun. Tier 1 Edition After the announcement of the Limited Edition EA Los Angeles stated that they would release a special Tier 1 Edition in Europe. The Tier 1 edition will cost the same as the Limited Edition and feature the same benefits as the Limited Edition (including the Battlefield 3 Beta Key). Additionally, owners of the Tier 1 Edition will receive a code to have access to the Class Operational Tier 1, "a select group of soldiers in order to unlock the M60 Machine Gun that Rambo fans will remember". The Tier 1 Edition will be released in Europe, October 15th, for all three platforms. Linkin Park thumb|300px|right A new Linkin Park song, The Catalyst, was featured in the Medal of Honor trailer set released on August 1, 2010. The trailer featuring the song was directed by Linkin Park's own Joe Hahn. The song will also be included on the games soundtrack due out October 12, 2010 Characters *Spc. Dante Adams, 1/75th Ranger RGT. *Sgt. Jim Patterson, 1/75th Ranger RGT, and fireteam leader. *Cpl. Hernandez 1/75th Ranger RGT. *Tech Sgt. Ybarra, USAF Enlisted Terminal Attack Controller (ETAC), assigned to 1/75th Ranger RGT. *Cpt. Brad "Hawk" Hawkins, Apache "Gunfighter". *Rabbit, AFO Neptune. *Mother, AFO Neptune, team leader. *Preacher, AFO Neptune. *Voodoo, AFO Neptune. *Deuce, AFO Wolfpack. *Dusty, AFO Wolfpack. *Vegas, AFO Wolfpack. *Panther, AFO Wolfpack, team leader. Trivia *It is the first, and so far only, game of the Medal of Honor series to take place in a Modern setting. *This is is the only game of the MOH series that is partially developed by DICE. *This game features gameplay from many perspectives, which is unprecedented for the Medal of Honor series. *The EA game Battlefield Heroes released a set of outfits and upgraded weapons inspired by Medal of Honor in an event called Battlefield Heroes goes Tier 1. *This is the first Medal of Honor game to receive an M (for Mature) rating by the ESRB. *It's the first Medal of Honor game where the main character dies. *The PS3 Limited Collector's Edition and the Tier 1 Edition of the game will also contain a remastered version of Medal of Honor: Frontline. See Also *Achievements/Trophies *Cheats *Screenshots *Videos *Walkthrough External Links *Official site *EA Game Profile Category:Games